Hello Cowgirl
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: Troy and Gabriella dated in high school. But while Troy stayed in Albuquerque to work on his father's farm, Gabriella left for law school in California. Seven years later, she's back.


**Title: Hello, Cowgirl**

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella dated in high school. But while Troy stayed in Albuquerque to work on his father's farm, Gabriella left for law school in California. Seven years later, she's back.**

**Rating: M**

The roads were mostly deserted, with only a few pickup trucks and tractors being on the road. Of course. She hadn't expected anything to have changed and it hadn't. She was evidently the odd one out driving along in her cherry red Mercedes-Benz.

Gabriella Montez glanced at the clock on her dashboard. It was almost two in the afternoon meaning her parents would still be at work. Hopefully, someone else would be, too.

It had been so long and while Albuquerque hadn't changed, she knew she had. Four years in California and three in Connecticut would do that to a person.

Seven years was a long time, she knew that. In fact, she probably knew that more than her other college classmates. She'd spent honest-to-God two entire years, wondering if going to Stanford, and eventually Yale, was worth all she was leaving behind. Besides, how many eighteen year olds could say, hand on heart, that they'd found the love of their life, the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with?

But she had. It wasn't an exaggeration of adolescent attraction. They wanted each other that much. They needed each other that much. And it was for this reason that she was grateful that the seven years were finally over.

She turned off the main highway that ran through Albuquerque and down a narrow lane, hedges running either side of her car. If another car approached her, one of them would have to reverse all the way back down the lane as it was impossible for them to pass each other without sacrificing the paintwork of their cars. She'd been down this lane more times than she could count and that had only happened a hand full of times.

The lane opened up to a large gravel expanse that was the closest thing to a parking lot that this place would ever see. There were five or six other cars, all different makes of pickup truck, all in different states of rust. She parked next to the truck parked closest to the small building used as a reception area and a communal area for the employees. The truck she parked next to was all too familiar to her.

She got out of her car and sighed at the dust which now covered her beloved car. She stretched her stiff back and shoulders, the long drive having given her neck an ache she guessed wouldn't go away for a few days. She brought her blazer out from her car, which was filled to the brim with bags and boxes of her things from Connecticut, and brought it on to match the skirt, blouse and high heels she'd put on that morning. Her attire matched the neat bun she'd tamed her hair into. It perhaps wasn't exactly the most practical outfit for a visit to a working ranch but her need to see the thing she'd left behind was too strong. Besides, apart from seeing her family and unpacking her things into her new apartment, she had no other plans.

She grabbed her purse and locked her car behind her, stowing her keys safely in her bag. She went into the reception area and wasn't surprised to see no one behind the counter. She pressed the bell and while she waited for someone to come, she looked around at the communal area for the employees, at the table and chairs, the noticeboard, and the small kitchen where they could prepare lunch. It was all too familiar for her and she almost chickened out.

"Hello?"

Gabriella turned around to see a young girl standing before her, maybe seventeen, in some old jeans and an East High t-shirt. "Hi. Um, Troy Bolton still works here, right?"

"Troy? Sure. He owns it now."

"Really?" A smile graced Gabriella's face. "Good for him. Is he around?"

The girl nodded. "Sure. If you wait here, I'll go and get him. Who shall I say wants to see him?"

"Just tell him... A friend. Just tell him a friend wants to see him."

The girl nodded unsurely and left, returning a few minutes later with Troy Bolton.

_Gabriella waved the acceptance letter under Troy's nose. She knew it was risky. After all, her boyfriend was notoriously grumpy before the morning bell. But nothing could quash her excitement. "Look, look."_

_Troy laughed and took it off her. "I see it, babe. Congratulations. This is amazing. I'm so proud of you." He leaned forward to give her a kiss._

_"Did you hear from USC yet?" she asked, taking the letter back from him and carefully folding it back into the envelope._

_He turned back to his locker. "Yeah, I got a letter the other day."_

_"What?" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_He looked at her and shrugged. "It wasn't exactly the letter I was hoping to get."_

_"What?" she whispered._

_He looked down at his sneakers. "I didn't get in."_

_"Why?"_

_He scratched the back of his neck. "My grades, unfortunately. I mean, you worked so hard with me to get my grades up but it still wasn't enough."_

_"What'd your dad say?"_

_"He doesn't know," he muttered, rummaging in his locker for a notebook, not that it mattered anymore._

_"Honey," she whispered, rubbing his back. "I'm so..."_

_"So what?" he snapped. "So disappointed? No you're not. You're over the moon because the college of your dreams actually wants you. Now, I have to stay here."_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing," he murmured. "U of A said they'll have me. Not ideal but it's still a college education and I can still work on the ranch. It's mostly business classes."_

_"Well, that's good," she said brightly._

_"You don't get it?" he asked slowly._

_"Get what?"_

_He sighed and took her hand, leading her into an empty classroom. "Gabriella," he began._

_"What's wrong?" she asked instantly, never liking him calling her by her full name. He only ever called her Brielle, treating it like an honour because everyone else called her Gabi._

_"I don't see how this is going to work out."_

_She frowned. "What's not going to work out?"_

_"Us," he whispered, letting go of her hand._

_"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, her voice cracking._

_He shrugged. "I don't see any other choice. You're going to Stanford for four years, Gabriella. Which is great. It's great that you have your life figured out. But I don't. And after graduation, you've got law school. And don't argue, you and I both know you'll get in." He sighed and lifted a hand to brush his fingers over her cheek. "I love you more than I thought I could love anybody, but I'm not sure I can go seven years without you."_

_Gabriella moved her head so that he dropped his hand to his side. She looked down at her feet, not being able to recognise the blue eyes that she'd fallen for. "I can't believe you'd do this. I mean, don't you trust me?"_

_"What? No, it's not that," he protested._

_She nodded and shrugged. "Sure, it's not."_

_He gripped her hand tightly and, although she struggled, he held her firm. "Stop it. Listen to me." She finally relaxed but he refused to let her go. "Honestly, I just can't bear to be away from you. I mean, that was one of the reasons I set my heart on USC, it was so close to Stanford. I can't be away from you." He felt tears form in his eyes. "I love you too much to just see you during the holidays."_

_She sighed and shrugged. "Well then, I guess you won't be seeing me at all."_

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the sight of him. She'd been right: he hadn't changed at all. He was perhaps an inch or two taller, a bit more muscular, and a bit more tanned. And, she supposed, if he had inherited the ranch and was working on it full time, it would make sense that those physical attributes had changed. A cowboy hat adorned his head but she could see a few locks of his brown hair poking out from underneath. Just from those few locks, she could tell it was in need of a haircut, which wasn't surprising considering she'd spent almost all of their high school education complaining that he needed a haircut. He was also attired in a pair of old jeans and a plaid shirt over a white wife beater. Of course.

His jaw was firmer, his cheekbones sharper. But his eyes... When she moved to Albuquerque in time to begin her freshman year, his eyes were one of the first things she saw after he had mowed her down because he'd been playing basketball in the hallway. They'd always been bright and blue. But as she saw them for the first time in seven years, they seemed more intense.

Maybe he had changed.

"Brielle!" he exclaimed before instantly wrapping her in his arms.

She sighed with relief, both from the name he chose for her and the feel of his arms. She pulled back and laughed. "Yeah, it's me."

"Wow," he breathed. "What are you doing here?"

She glanced over his shoulder at the high school girl who was hovering behind the counter."Um, can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure," he said as he began leading her outside. However, he suddenly halted and turned to her. "Wait here." He rushed towards the kitchen and began rustling through cupboards before producing a plaid blanket which he threw over his shoulder. He then opened the fridge and stacked two or three Tupperware containers in his arms. He headed for the door and smiled at her. "Come on."

She followed him willingly, relieved that he seemed to be receiving her return so well. However, she knew that it was more than likely that she would be throwing her high heels in the trash when she got home. He led her into a barn which seemed to only be used for storing hay bales, and she followed him around the stacks of bales to the back of the barn where it was unlikely that anyone would know they were there.

She watched his back muscles through his shirt as he laid the blanket down on the floor that was predictably covered in hay, and set the containers on the blanket.

He removed his muddy walking boots and sat down cross-legged on the rug. "Are you going to sit down?"

She hesitated for only a moment before she removed her heels and sat down opposite him. "What is this?"

He shrugged. "We'll soon find out. We have: sausage rolls, cream puffs and...salad. With no crockery to eat any of this. I'm sorry," he mumbled, "you caught me off guard."

"I think it's great," she praised, reaching out and taking a cream puff from the box. "I mean, I don't think I've had something like this since... Well, you."

He met her eyes and gave a small smile. "Is that a good thing?"

With cream around her mouth, she nodded with sincerity. "Yeah." She paused for a moment and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Where's this food from?"

He shrugged. "Leftovers from a birthday party yesterday for one of the employees."

"Ah," she mumbled as she finished off her cream puff and shrugged her blazer off, throwing it onto a nearby hay bale.

"So," Troy began as he finished off what seemed to be his fourth sausage roll. "What brought you back here?"

She looked across at him, feeling an ache in her heart. "Well, I've moved back. I've got a place downtown, near East High, actually. I've got a job in Santa Fe."

"That's incredible," he exclaimed.

She nodded. "It is. Pretty insane, actually. I was headhunted by this law firm who saw a paper of mine in a law journal. And I have loads of friends from law school who are serving burgers because they can't find work."

He slowly reached for her hand. "I always said you'd do great."

She blushed. "You did."

"So how was Stanford?" he asked after a moment.

"Amazing," she said honestly. "Intense and I'm going to be buried with my student loans, I know it. But I'm glad I did it."

He let go of her hand and took his hat off, running his fingers through his hair, making it even more unruly if that was possible. "Why'd you come here?"

"I just said," she mumbled.

"No, you know what I meant."

She sighed. "To see you. I've been waiting for this moment for seven years, Troy. It was hard without you. But I just want to say that you breaking up with me was the best thing you've ever done for me."

He nodded, looking down at the blanket. "Because I'm not holding you back anymore."

"No, no, no," she whispered as she moved closer to him and held his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Because I had a lot of growing up to do. Looking back, we wouldn't have stayed together even if you had gone to USC. And I look at you today, now, and you look so happy." She sighed as she sat back and took her hands away from his face. "It was a good thing, you breaking up with me. And don't you ever think otherwise."

"But, I-"

"But nothing," she pressed. "Don't you see? How many of our friends stayed together through college?"

"I get it," he murmured finally.

"I had to grow up," she repeated firmly, taking his hand. "You didn't. I look at you, and you're still the same and I love that about you. But I'm different because I had to change. So thank you."

He smiled across at her. "For the record, you grew up really well."

She grinned and leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. She almost fainted from the relief she felt. Seven years. And his kisses were just as she remembered them. Soft and slow, but full of emotion.

He pulled back after a few moments and sighed. "I have to ask: I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't dated much, if I'm honest. Do you have anybody?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been married for two years."

"What?" he exclaimed, grabbing her left hand only to see her bare ring finger. "Hey!"

She giggled wildly as he pinned her to the blanket, lying on top of her. "Like I'd marry anyone but you."

"You do realise I'm taking that as a proposal," he whispered before he pressed his lips to hers again.

She sighed as he pulled back. "Not a chance. I'm expecting you to get down on your knee and beg for me to marry you. I mean, you broke up with me."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, pulling them both into sitting positions. "I'm glad you're back."

She smiled. "Me too."

She leaned against him as they ate quietly for a while. "So, how've you been?"

He nodded. "Good." He paused. "I don't know if anyone told you but my mom died about four years ago."

She sat up straighter. "My mom said. I'm so sorry about that."

He smiled sadly. "It's kind of a blessing in disguise. She was in so much pain and she always felt bad after chemo. It was for the best."

"What about your dad? I heard that you own this place now."

Troy sighed. "He handed it over when she died because he thought it was only fair. He wanted me to have control of something, I think. He still helps out now and again but he's handed over the complicated stuff: finances, clients, etc. He's fine. He took it pretty hard. But he's starting to date again. There's this woman, Lucille, who he seems quite smitten with."

"Well, I hope they make each other happy," she said sincerely.

He grinned. "Of course they do. She's brilliant."

"Good. And how was U of A?"

"Amazing. I mean, it wasn't exactly my plan but, whereas our break up let you grow up, being at U of A did the same thing for me. What I mean is that I wasn't focussed on basketball and the business classes were actually really good."

She stroked his cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

He leaned forward and said between kisses, "I'm proud of you, too. And, want to know something?"

"What?" she mumbled against his lips.

"You dressed like that, all lawyer-like, is the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

She pushed him back until he was lying back on the blanket and she was straddling his hips. "Really?"

"Remember how I said the exact same thing about your senior prom dress?"

"Yeah," she mumbled as she leaned forward to kiss his neck.

"My eighteen year old self hadn't seen this," he gasped as she nipped at his ear.

"My eighteen year old self hadn't realised how sexy you could be," she paused to look into his eyes, "in the same clothes you've always had. No sarcasm. This: the barn, the plaid, the hat. I've missed it so much."

Troy's breathing was ragged as she moved her mouth along the skin of his throat, which was rough with stubble. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her bra strap beneath her blouse. "I've missed you, too."

Of course, Gabriella had dated since high school and from the sounds of it, Troy had too, even if he hadn't dated a lot. But this was the first time that things had felt right for her. There was no awkwardness or fumbling. It had taken one look at him to create a dampness in her panties and from the pressure increasing against her core, Troy was rather excited to be back with her as well.

The thing was, things had always felt right between them. Even their first time together, when they were both virgins at sixteen years old, hadn't been filled with awkwardness. Fumbling, sure. But no awkwardness. And once they'd found each other's rhythms, everything had become second nature.

For example, Gabriella knew that it was the spot at the base of his neck, just above his collarbone, that drove him wild, not the spot behind his ear which she had found to be the popular choice amongst the other guys she had been with.

So, with that in mind, she kissed and nibbled on that spot on the base of his neck. And, as predicted, he let a series of moans rumble in his throat. All the while, she could feel his growing erection pressing harder against her damp panties. At the feeling of his arousal, she released a quiet moan into his skin.

"Oh, Brielle," he groaned as he blindly tugged her hair free from its bun.

She looked at him to see that his eyes were closed and she linked their fingers together. "I've been with other guys," she admitted. "But you were always the best."

On her final word, Troy's body tensed, filled with a red-hot pleasure. He gasped and released a guttural groan. "Oh god," he moaned as he spilled his semen into his boxers and jeans.

Gabriella looked anywhere but at Troy, although she squeezed his hand throughout his release. When his breathing began slowing, she looked over at him. "Honey? Did you, uh-"

"Oh god," he mumbled, bringing his other hand to cover his eyes. "I can't believe I just did that. It hasn't happened since our first time, I swear."

She couldn't help the giggle which snuck past her lips. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But it's okay."

"No it's not," he groaned, still not looking at her.

"Do you remember how you calmed my nerves before we made love the first time?"

He mumbled something incoherently so she repeated it out loud. "If something goes wrong, we'll laugh about it later. And that's exactly what we'll do. I mean, it was kind of my fault. I just didn't think..."

"It's okay," Troy said breathlessly, finally looking up into her eyes. "It's been a while."

She suddenly broke out into giggles. "I've got to ask: did it feel good?"

Troy let a quiet laugh out and nodded. "Yeah. It did. And that thing you were doing to my neck? Wow."

She laughed and lay down next to him, linking their fingers together. "See, this is what I've missed. Lawyers are not fun to sleep with."

"Considering you just made me cum just from kissing my neck, I'm guessing _you're_ still fun to sleep with," he joked, sending her a grin.

She blushed. "That's sweet. But I'm serious. Lawyers only care about what pleasure they get. Whereas you, you actually _feel_ stuff. And not just what my mouth happens to be doing at the time. I mean this." She placed his hand over her heart.

He smiled softly. "I do. And I know you do, too."

She sighed, looking up at the roof of the barn. "More than anything. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"When I slept with other guys, I'd have to force myself to stop screaming your name," she whispered.

He chuckled to himself. "I'm glad I left a lasting impression on you. You know, seven years of wanting to scream my name."

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up." She paused. "Are you able to get hard again?"

He turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows raised. "You really want to make love right here, right now?"

She shrugged. "We did it all the time in high school."

"Yeah, because we were two horny teenagers," he exclaimed.

"Who loved each other more than anything," she said sternly.

"Who loved each other more than anything," he repeated, although she heard the sincerity in his voice.

She sighed and shrugged. "I'm a horny twenty-five year old lawyer who wants to make love to the guy she just got back together with. After seven years of not having sex with him, I might add. Assuming we are officially back together."

He chuckled and kissed her. "You bet. Now that you're back, for good I hope, I want to celebrate it. But, I'm not sure I can after... You know. What happened a few minutes ago."

She rolled onto her side and ran her hand up and down his muscular chest. "Can I try and help?"

He shrugged. "I don't know if it'll work. Remember how long it took for us to make love the first time after the same thing happened?"

She giggled. "I remember. But we're older now. Can I try?"

He sighed. "Be my guest."

She sat up so that she was kneeling beside him, moving her gaze over his form, ready to reacquaint herself with the body she had memorised when she was sixteen and she hadn't forgotten it since.

"Undress," she said after a few moments.

He frowned. "What?"

She shrugged. "We can't even try to make love if you don't take your clothes off."

He sighed and got to his feet. He began with slipping his plaid shirt off, dropping it on the other side of the blanket so he was just in his wife beater. He undid his belt and slowly slid his jeans down his long legs, revealing a pair of blue boxers. Of course, they looked to be the cheapest pair he could find as she could spot a fraying piece of cotton by the hem, the complete opposite of the boxers she had seen on lawyers who always boasted the Calvin Klein brand. He untangled the jeans from his feet and threw them aside.

She tilted her head and smiled up at him. "Do you remember when you would striptease for me?"

He smirked down on her. "How could I forget? Especially the first time."

She laughed out loud, a blush gracing her cheeks. "Yes, you gave me a black eye because you accidentally hit me with your belt. I had to tell people I walked into a doorframe so they wouldn't know we'd had sex."

"I never made that mistake again," he muttered as he pulled his wife beater over his head, revealing his tanned, muscular chest.

Before he could touch his boxers, she knelt up straighter and took his hand. "Let me," she whispered. A moment later, she hooked her fingers under the waistband and slid them down his toned legs, revealing his soft, but large member. She set them aside and looked up at him. "I've missed this, you know."

He smiled softly as he knelt in front of her. "I've missed this, too." He kissed her resolutely on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist. She had better curves now, she felt more feminine. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and sighed with relief when she accepted. There was no hurry, their tongues just danced together. It was wonderful.

Some would be surprised that they were moving so fast after so long. Others would even more shocked at how easily he let her back into his life. After all, she'd left him for seven years. But, he had treated her pretty harshly when he'd broken up with her before their high school graduation. However, all he knew was that he'd never been as happy as he'd been when he saw her in the reception area. And all he knew was that he loved her more than he thought he could when he was eighteen.

It was strange, though. Here they were, filled to the brim with sexual tension after not seeing each other for seven years, kissing each other like they'd never see each other again. And he wasn't even close to having an erection. It was a stark contrast to Gabriella's earlier ministrations which had made things happen too quickly. Now, things wouldn't happen fast enough.

Gabriella pulled back breathlessly. "Wow. Just, wow."

He chuckled. "Now, let's see if you can get my hardware to work. What do you have in mind?"

She took his hand. "Lie down."

He lay down on the blanket, keeping his eyes on hers. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes," she whispered, kissing his cheek. When she was satisfied that he wasn't peeking, she stood up and stripped off her clothes: her shirt and skirt, closely followed by her panties and bra. She pulled Troy's plaid shirt on but kept it unbuttoned so that her breasts and core were still exposed. Finally, she put his cowboy hat on her head, her mass of curls tumbling over her left shoulder. She straddled his stomach, his muscles brushing her clitoris.

She looked down on him, breathing heavily, and reached for his right hand. "I love you," she said earnestly.

"I love you, too."

She took his hand and languidly sucked on his pointer finger, twisting her tongue around his digit. He gasped in surprise as she moaned quietly against his hand.

"Brielle, I wasn't expecting this," he murmured.

She took his finger out of her mouth and sighed softly. "You weren't supposed to expect it," she whispered.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" he asked.

"In a minute," she promised. She kissed his finger and then moved his hand down to her opening, slowly pushing his digit into her vagina. "Oh, god," she moaned, throwing her head back. She leaned backwards and braced her free hand on Troy's thigh, giving him better access to her centre.

Troy's breaths were shallow and he swallowed loudly. "Brielle, am I-"

"Yes," she proclaimed loudly, both in response to his unfinished question and the way he instinctively curled his one finger to touch her most sensitive spot.

"Oh, wow," he mumbled, amazed at the wetness of her.

She let go of his hand and then rested that hand on his thigh, as well, trusting that he could do this part by himself, even without looking. "Oh, Wildcat," she moaned, using the name she'd used for him in high school, after the school mascot. It was all so excruciating. And it was one finger. And he wasn't moving yet. And still, she thought she was on the verge of passing out.

"Okay," she said softly, looking down on him. "Open your eyes."

She watched his eyes open and drink her in hungrily. "Oh my god." Perhaps upon instinct, he began moving and curling his finger slowly inside of her, making her gasp and arch her back. "Remember when I said your lawyer outfit was the sexiest thing?"

"Mmmm," she mumbled as his thumb brushed her clitoris.

"I was wrong. Why didn't we think about this outfit when we were sixteen?"

She closed her eyes when he quickened his thrusting just a tiny bit. "I don't know. Oh!" she cried, softly thrusting her hips against his hand.

He stared up at her with wide eyes, convinced that the world could stop spinning and time could stop ticking and he would never, _ever_ get bored of this moment. She looked so beautiful, so free, so at home now that they were back together. She'd been right: she'd needed to grow up. And he was so glad she had.

And that wasn't the only thing she'd been right about. As he added a second finger and curled them to touch her spot, he felt a heat stirring in his southern region. And he felt himself harden. He knew it would take a while until he would be hard enough to make love to Gabriella. But he also knew he wanted to take a while to pleasure the love of his life.

"Wow," he mumbled.

She groaned. "What?"

"It's working."

She giggled breathlessly, looking into his blue eyes. "I know it's been seven years, honey. But I still know every little thing that... Oh my god. That gets Little Troy excited."

He rolled his eyes. "You're still sticking with that name?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

He added a third finger, loving how she began moving her hips in time with his slow thrusts. He watched her as she brought her right hand up to gently cup her breast, brushing her palm over her erect nipple. Again, he felt himself harden a bit more when she pinched her nipple with her thumb and forefinger before switching to her other breast, still using one hand to brace herself on his thigh.

"How is it?"

She let a loud moan echo throughout the barn. "Incredible. Better than I imagined it would be."

He suddenly stilled his movements and she glared down at him. "So you knew we'd get back together?"

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Chad and Sharpay have given me daily updates about you. I knew you didn't have a girlfriend. Now, move," she said breathlessly.

"Just..." He sighed. "Babe, this is awesome and the sexiest thing I've ever seen. But, this is a working ranch. You've got to be quiet, okay?"

"I'll make you quiet in a minute if you don't move your damn hand," she groaned between clenched teeth.

He smirked up at her and began moving his hand again, curling his three fingers at an excruciatingly slow pace. "Someone's impatient."

"Seven years, Wildcat," she gasped, her hand still massaging her breasts. She let a moan bubble between her lips as he sped up a bit but was still moving slowly. But that was the thing. It was only with him that could make her orgasm from a slow pace. The other guys she'd been with had needed to work fast. And she'd been with some that simply couldn't make her get there, no matter their speed. But Troy didn't have to do much at all. Never, even when they'd been together before, had she been so aroused. Her muscles were alert, her nerves singing Troy's praises, welcoming him back into her life, her heart going out to him, reconnecting with his own.

He chuckled softly, reaching up with his free hand to lightly trace the underside of her left breast. Why would he let her have all the fun? "You don't have to tell me twice."

Content to let him take over the breast duties, she leaned back on both hands, digging her nails into his thighs, letting cries and moans erupt from her. She threw her head back, feeling his hat fall off her head, but she was past caring. All she cared about was the feeling of Troy's growing erection pressing against the soft flesh of her bottom. And the pleasure he was working so hard to provide for her. She cared about that, too.

"More," she whispered, beginning to move her hips in response to his movements. Sometimes gentle thrusts, other times in circular motions. Anything to heighten the pleasure. Not necessarily to speed things along. Just to make things...more.

At her breathy command, his eyes sought her closed ones. "But Brielle-"

She snapped her head up and glared at him, making him suddenly feel like a defendant in the witness stand. "More," she repeated just as quietly.

He complied, curling his fourth and final finger into her moist core, ignoring the early signs of cramp. "How is it?"

_Words, Gabriella. He wants a vocal response_. She closed her eyes, thrusting her hips gently. "Ugh," she mumbled when he stopped his movements and instead used his pointer finger to massage her spot for a while.

_A few more words_. "Good," she gasped. "Close."

He quirked an eyebrow as he watched the love of his life respond to his actions. Seven years. Seven years and he loved her more than ever. He watched every fluttering eye lash, the way she bit her lip, the way her muscles twitched in her stomach. "I can tell. Do you need anything else?"

She looked down on him with a look he knew too well, her lip snagged between her teeth, her eyes glistening with love, passion, and want. "Just... You know." But she didn't say that to avoid saying the word of that particular body part. She said it because she knew he actually did know what she was referring to.

"Of course," he murmured as he abandoned his breast duties and used his spare hand to massage her clitoris in slow circles, using the same speed that his hand was thrusting into her.

At the first contact with her clitoris, she let a loud moan echo in the barn, despite Troy's earlier warning. "Shit, Wildcat," she cried. She gently rocked her hips against his hands and, for the first time, realised how soft the plaid material of Troy's shirt was against her skin. It seemed to add to her fast approaching release. Yes, he was only moving slowly. But it was exactly what she needed as a confirmation that they were meant to be together. No other man had made her feel this way. "Yes," she whispered as her walls began contracting around his hand with the early signs of her orgasm.

"It's okay, baby. Let go," he whispered, thrusting his hand so he always pressed firmly against her spot, never ceasing his gentle massage of her clitoris.

She let a soft cry emanate around them. "Almost there, Wildcat," she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. The pleasure was excruciating and addictive. It had been too long but it had all been worth it for this to be the welcome into the life they would have together. The fire in her stomach began as a spark but Troy's ministrations fanned it into a furnace until it consumed her whole body.

"Fuck," she cried. "Yes, yes." Her proclamation was breathless, interrupted with moans. "Right there. Like that. Oh god. I'm close." She opened her eyes and locked her gaze onto his. "I'm coming," she whispered as her vagina went into overdrive, clamping down on his hand. Her whole body was red hot, her muscles spasming, her hips thrusting. All the while, she let moans ring around them. "Wildcat," she screamed, almost crying tears of relief.

Troy lay there, still moving his hands, amazed at how beautiful she was.

Her orgasm went on and on. She didn't think it was going to end. It was indescribable. She was so engrossed in the chasm of pleasure she was falling into that she only vaguely registered the liquid that her vagina had squirted, covering her legs and Troy's hands and stomach.

Eventually, the pleasure subsided and Troy took his hands away. She collapsed next to him, her body falling limp. She closed her eyes and her breaths came out in heavy pants. Seriously, who needed a gym when you could have sex. She felt she'd burned about a million callories and that was only the foreplay.

Meanwhile, Troy took her hand and began pressing light kisses to her skin: he forehead, cheek, neck, working his way down to kiss her cleavage. He was knelt next to her, looking down on her, brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead. "Babe?"

She held a finger up to him, telling him to give her a minute. Eventually, her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a smile. "Hey."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her swollen lips. "Hey. You okay?"

She nodded, squeezing his hand. "Just...wow. That was...wow."

"I could tell," he murmured. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Oh, 'like' doesn't even cover it. I didn't think I was going to stop," she admitted. "And you know the end? With the squirting?"

He nodded. "What about it?"

She blushed. "I've never done that before."

He leaned down and kissed her, entwining their tongues together. "Now you have. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She sat up and stretched her arm and back muscles. "I did." She reached for his hat and put it on her head again. "I told you that you would get hard again."

He nodded. "You did." He suddenly took her in his arms until she was straddling his lap, sitting perilously close to his erection. He kissed her, entwining their tongues together. He pulled back breathlessly. "Have you ever thought about becoming a cowgirl?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "I did not go into thousands of dollars worth of debt to become a lawyer to throw it away and become a cowgirl just because you think it's sexy."

"I know it's sexy," he whispered, running his nose up and down her neck, his hands resting on the small of her back.

"Mr Bolton?"

"Oh no," he muttered into Gabriella's skin. He knew they were hidden from view by the hay bales but he really didn't want to be disturbed.

"Mr Bolton, are you here?" The voice sounded like the girl from reception.

"I've got this," Gabriella whispered. She increased her volume to address the girl. "Sorry, Mr Bolton's just fallen asleep. Please give us some privacy."

"But-" the girl began.

"Thank you," Gabriella said sharply, undoubtedly using her voice she used in court.

Troy nodded, clearly impressed. "I think I'm going to enjoy having a lawyer girlfriend."

She giggled as she kissed him. "Good. And I'm going to enjoy having a cowboy boyfriend."

He lay her down on the blanket and she immediately spread her legs, allowing him to kneel between them. He nudged the flaps of his shirt aside, revealling more of her breasts. He saw her begin to shrug it off. "It stays," he said sharply, giving her a pointed look. It wasn't exactly on a par with her 'lawyer-voice' but it was pretty good.

She relaxed back, putting the hat in a position which wouldn't fall off when she was lying down. She watched his face as he lightly traced the curve of her breasts, ignoring her erect nipples.

He leaned down and began pressing light kisses to her collarbone and upper chest, making a few red marks from nips and gentle bites. He moved his tongue down, lavishing kisses upon her tender flesh.

Although he was still ignoring her nipples, she moaned quietly as his tongue traced the underside of her left breast. She bent her knees so he was cradled between them and ran her hands through his hair a few times, holding him to her chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure but she felt him switch his attention to her oth breast, lavising that one with licks, kisses and bites. She could feel a wetness pooling between her legs again. She was breathing heavily. Her whole body was aching in anticipation of what would inevitably come.

Troy lifted his head from her chest and smirked at the expression of frustration and passion on her face. He leaned forward and kissed her at the corner of her mouth. "Baby?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah?"

He sighed. "I love you," he said simply.

She bright him down to kiss him passionately. When they pulled apart, she sighed. "I love you, too. More than I thought possible. I never stopped loving you."

He smiled, rubbing his nose against hers. Without warning, he wrapped his lips around her left nipple. He heard her let out a low moan, her fingers tangling in his hair again. At first, he was gentle, just tugging with his lips, lightly licking her nipple. But then, he gently bit down on her nipple and her reaction was wonderful.

She arched her back, pressing him firmer against her chest, and let out loud moans. "Wildcat," she cried, throwing her head to her side. She had always loved the stimulation of her breasts. Perhaps it was because Troy had always loved paying her breats attention. Right from their first time, surrendering their virginities to each other, he had always paid attention to her breasts, licking, kissing, biting, touching, looking. Anything. He loved giving the attention, she loved receiving it. It made her wet. It made her excited. It made her honest to god _need_ him.

But this felt different. Maybe it was a result of her recent release. But the way he was using his teeth on her nipple, his tongue on her breast, it was driving her crazy. She felt him begin fondling her other breast, tweaking that nipple with his thumb and forefinger. It made the mounting pleasure rather intense. But the thing was that this kind of stimulation had never made her feel this way.

She was panting, unable to catch her breath. The fire was burning again. Or maybe it had never stopped burning. But it was there, in her stomach, sinking lower towards the space between her legs. "Oh my god, Wildcat," she whimpered, feeling him use his teeth to tug on her nipple. "Yes," she gasped. She couldn't really understand it. She kind of felt like this was her first time because she couldn't understand what her body was doing and why it was reacting this way. But she tried not to question it, focussing on Troy's ministrations.

She swallowed hard, trying to force air to go into her lungs. "Wildcat," she cried as her body spasmed, wrapping itself around Troy's form. She moaned continuously, letting a chant of Troy's name hang in the barn. She had honest-to-god orgasmed because of breast stimulation.

She was left breathless when Troy moved away from her and instead held her hand. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know Troy was lying next to her. "Oh my god," she muttered, not opening her eyes.

"Babe?" Troy asked.

She opened her eyes to see him leaning on one of his elbows, looking down on her. "What?"

"Did you just orgasm?" he asked, a teasing smile gracing his face.

She elbowed him in the chest and frowned. "Yeah," she whispered, suddenly realising that this was how he had felt when he'd ejaculated prematurely. She avoided his eyes and instead stared at the roof of the barn.

He chuckled and kissed her, although she was evidently too embarrassed to respond. "How is that even possible?"

She shrugged. "I've read about this kind of thing in _Cosmo_ but it's never happened to me."

"This day is full of firsts for you, isn't it?" he teased. He saw a blush rise in her cheeks and realised that she really was embarrassed. "Hey," he whispered. "It was really sexy."

"You think everything I do is sexy," she snapped.

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. Brielle, we love each other, there's no reason to be embarrassed. In fact, it makes my job a hell of a lot easier. I mean, when you're horny, your words, not mine, I can just do that and then you can go to work."

She elbowed him again but let a small laugh out. "I just wasn't expecting it."

He kissed her again. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. Got it?"

She smiled and nodded. "Loud and clear."

He settled next to her and squeezed her hand, smiling when she squeezed back. "Was it good?"

She laughed. "Yeah, it was."

"Just checking," he said.

"Wildcat?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you have a condom?"

He turned to face, frowning. "No, sorry. Believe it or not, I don't carry them on me at work in case my horny ex-girlfriend wants to get back together."

She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey, stop giving me bruises," he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not on the pill like in high school because I wasn't sure how this would pan out. But," she paused to reach for her purse, digging out a brand new, sealed box of condoms, "I'm prepared."

He grinned and kissed her. "I used to find your organisation annoying but I absolutely love it right now."

She rolled her eyes, throwing her bag to the side. "Just because you're going to get laid."

He laughed but it died off. "Brielle, you're not hoping to use all of these, right? Because I don't think my hardware can last that long."

She quirked an eyebrow. "And you think I can? I'm not seventeen anymore."

He sighed nostalgically. "Do you remember that time your parents were away for the weekend?"

She laughed. "How could I forget?"

"Six times in one day, excluding foreplay," he said smugly.

"I know," she exclaimed. "I was there."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "And you were wonderful."

She sighed against him. "You were, too."

They lay there for a while, looking up at the ceiling, revelling in the quiet. After a few minutes, Gabriella's phone began to ring and she dug through her bag to find it. She lay back next to Troy as she answered. "_Hola, Mama!_ Yes, I'm in Albuquerque...I'm just visiting Troy, actually...Mom, it's not a big deal..." She sighed. "Fine, yes, we're back together...Mom, you made a bet with Jack? Oh, my god...Well, you're still at work now, right? Then you won't see me until later, anyway. I'm hanging up now. I'll see you later. Love you, Mom." Gabriella hung up and turned her phone off, throwing it aside.

"How's Maria?"

Gabriella sighed. "She and my dad made a bet with your dad that we'd get back together when I came back."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised."

She twisted her head to face him. "Do you think this is it?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Stanford and Yale and that's the best question you can ask?"

She sighed and sat up a bit to look down on him. "I mean: do you think we'll be okay now?"

He nodded. "I do. I'm not letting you go again."

She grinned and kissed him, manoeuvring herself so that she straddled him. They both moaned against the other's mouths when their southern regions brushed against each other. Gabriella pulled back breathlessly and held the box of condoms up. "Can I..."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course."

She ripped open the box and took one out. Although she wanted to be a mother and she knew Troy wanted to be a father, she did not think it was a good idea to chance getting pregnant after only being back together for an hour or so. She ripped the foil packaging off with her teeth and threw it aside. Locking her gaze on his, she shuffled backwards and slowly slid the condom onto his erect penis. Her lips wrapped around his tip, eliciting a hiss of appreciation from him, and followed her hand's path, right down to the base of him. She sucked languidly on him hand wrapped her tongue around him.

"Oh my god," he moaned breathlessly. "Brielle. Brielle!"

Hearing the urgency in his voice, she let go of him and sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "What is it?"

"Do you want a repeat performance of earlier?" he asked breathlessly, quirking an eyebrow.

She giggled and shuffled forward to kiss him. "I guess not." Watching him carefully, she sucked on one of her fingers, much smaller than Troy's, and thrust it slowly into her vagina, as far as she could. She moaned breathlessly. "Oh wow." Reluctantly, she took her hand out and sighed with satisfaction at the height of her own arousal. "Ready?"

"Wait," he said. "Are you sure that you want to be on top?"

She sighed. "I kind of thought it went with my costume," she said, gesturing to his hat and shirt that she was wearing.

A look of realisation dawned on his face. "Oh," he mumbled. "In that case, go ahead."

She laughed and leaned forward, bracing her hands either side of his head on the blanket. She kissed him and at the same time, slowly sank onto him. She pulled back breathlessly and swallowed, overwhelmed by the feel of him. He felt bigger somehow. And the result for her was better. She stayed stationary for a few minutes, flexing her walls experimentally, allowing them both to become accustomed to the feel of each other after so long.

Troy dug his fingers into her hips and let a guttural groan rumble in his throat. He gazed up at her: his cowboy hat on her head, her dark waves cascading down her back, his shirt covering her arms but was wide open, revealing her beautiful body to him. Her neck and chest were covered in marks from his earlier ministrations, her large breasts bounced with each ragged breath she took, her stomach was toned, and then his eyes landed on her opening which was welcoming him gladly. She was clean shaven, reminding him of how she had obviously hoped this would be the result of her visit, and swollen with excitement. She also glistened in the light from her wetness, letting him know that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

She kissed him again. "Wow."

He smiled, drawing patterns on her hips. "I know. You're so tight."

She shook her head. "You're bigger."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can you move, please?"

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Giddy up, cowboy." Then, she began moving. She was slow and tentative. She knew why Troy asked her if she was okay with being on top. When they were originally together, she had hated being on top. She didn't know why, really. But she was older now. The angle was actually incredible. He always touched her spot and his hipbone would brush against her clitoris. She was slow, mimicking Troy's earlier speed as that was exactly what she wanted. They had all of their lives ahead; why would they need to rush now? Besides, they knew exactly what the other needed and she would be able to tell if Troy needed her to go faster.

She buried her face into Troy's neck, pressing kisses to his skin and muffling her quiet moans. It was rather excruciating, really. "Wildcat," she gasped.

He ran his hands up and down her back, trying to ease her into the sensation. "I know. You never felt like this in high school."

She moved her head to look into his eyes, giggling breathlessly. "I've missed this," she whispered. "So much."

He smiled. "I know. But we're here now and that's all that matters."

She kept the slow speed, feeling her walls contract on him whenever she raised her hips up so that only his tip was inside of her. She looked into his eyes and swallowed hard. "Wow," she mumbled.

He chuckled. "I know."

She leaned down and pressed kisses to his neck again, feeling his penis slid smoothly into her vagina. There was no hesitation or awkwardness in their movements. It was all natural. Although they were slow and tentative at the moment, they had had their fair share of rough and passionate angry sex and make up sex. But this was a celebration of the love they hadn't lost. And they wanted to take the time to celebrate.

He gasped, digging his fingers into the small of her back. "Oh, Brielle. Do you want to know something?"

She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Remember about a year into our relationship?" He swallowed. "You found that Playboy magazine?"

She giggled breathlessly and nodded, a few curls falling over her left shoulder. "I recall. Afterwards, you showed me what it'd taught you. Do you still read them?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. But..." He trailed off when her walls contracted around him, firmer than before. He breathed deeply and focussed on her eyes. "But they were for my friends' benefit."

She stopped her movements and sat back on her haunches, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Do you want to expand?"

He frowned but eventually saw through his aroused state of mind to realise how his statement had sounded. "Oh," he mumbled. "No, I meant...I wasn't..." He sighed. "What I meant was: I knew it would be more acceptable for my friends to find a Playboy magazine than what I really used to...relax myself."

She shrugged. "What did you use?"

"A picture of you," he admitted.

She frowned. "But we... I mean, we never took naked pictures of each other."

He nodded. "It wasn't like that. It was just a picture I took. We were in Santa Fe, I think. It just...Just looking at your face helps me."

She sighed, resting her hands either side of his head again. While she spoke, she began moving her hips again. "What did you do when you were with other women?" she whispered in his ear.

He sighed, closing his eyes, loving the feeling of her body against his after so long. "I imagined you."

She gently nipped at his ear, loving the moans he made in response. She sank down onto him just once with more force than before. His hands wandered around her body, grasping at his shirt, groping at the wonderful skin that was exposed to him. His fingers set her skin ablaze. It was wonderful and excruciating. She squeezed her eyes shut, abandoning the kisses she had been giving his neck, and whimpered. "Oh god."

He gripped her hips, forcing her to stop. He chuckled breathlessly when she groaned in protest, attempting to move her hips. When she couldn't, because of his hold on her, she began flexing her walls around him. "Wait, wait," he gasped.

She was breathless as she sat back on her haunches. "Why the hell would you stop me?"

He smiled up at her, brushing a hand against her cheek. "Because I don't want this to be the only position we use today. I want to try something. Will you let me?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Will you be doing the work?"

He laughed and sat up to face her. "Yeah. Is that okay?"

She sighed against. "Thank god, I'm exhausted."

He smiled and kissed her. "And that is why you always hated being on top." He took her in his arms and stood up, pushing her against the wall of the barn. "And you always did enjoy having sex standing up."

She laughed, bringing him down to kiss her. Meanwhile, she wrapped her legs around his hips, flexing her walls. "Funny how you know everything I love about sex."

He shrugged. "There's a lot at stake here."

She tweaked the hat on her head. "Show me what the stakes are," she whispered.

He smirked and pulled out of her before thrusting back in, harsher than her movements on the blanket. He rested his hands each side of her head. "Here we go," he moaned, looking into her eyes.

She gripped the back of his neck, her breaths coming in quick pants. "Oh my god," she mumbled, burying her face into his neck.

He chuckled. "That slow thing you were doing was incredible. But 'Oh my god' really sums up how you're making me feel."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Tell me about it," she whispered. She took his hat off and placed it on his head. "You have no idea, cowboy."

He bent down and kissed her, still thrusting harshly into her vagina. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I never stopped loving you."

She groaned, throwing her head back against the wall of the barn. She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering in pleasure. "Wildcat," she moaned, arching her back so that her nipples scraped across his chest.

He groaned and smirked down at her. "You're close," he mumbled as he felt her walls caress him wonderfully.

She giggled breathlessly and dug her fingernails into his shoulder. She rocked against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, all the while feeling her walls go into overdrive, her stomach tightening. "Hell yeah. See what you do to me?"

He leaned down, pressing his lips to her throat, loving the moans she released as a response. "If you ever leave again, I'm going with you."

She opened her eyes as he lifted his head, never slowing his pace. If anything, he sped up, giving harsher thrusts. "You'd do that?" she whimpered, feeling tears well in her eyes. All the while, hard jolts of pleasure were thudding through her veins. Her release was coming ever closer.

He nodded. "I'm not letting you go again."

"But you love this place," she whispered, stroking his cheek.

"I'm not letting you go again," he repeated, emphasising his point by thrusting into her harder than ever.

At the increased pressure on her spot, she let out a loud cry, feeling tears role down her cheeks. She rocked her hips with even more ferocity, craving the release he was so intent on her receiving. He'd go with her if she left. But she wasn't going to. Not ever. This was it. She was back in Albuquerque for good. For him. She pulled him towards her and crashed her lips onto his, moaning as their tongues duelled together. She pulled back, letting her tears fall. "I love you," she whimpered.

He smiled softly and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. "I know. Let go."

She shook her head, trying to ignore the intense pressure in her lower stomach, tightening like a coil. "But you..."

"...will be fine," he whispered. "I'll go in a minute when you go again. I know you. This isn't the end."

She smiled through her tears, giggling breathlessly. "I know. The way you're making me feel..." She broke off, allowing the loud moan she gave to say what she felt. He was probing so deep, she didn't know he was that big or that her vagina could be that accommodating. He was touching her spot _every time_. She tightened her legs around his waist, surprised when he thrust even further into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, scraping her fingernails across his shoulder blades. Her release was _so_ close, a stark contrast to the release when he'd fingered her at a slow pace. "Oh, Wildcat," she moaned, looking into his eyes.

He chuckled through a moan. "Whenever you're ready."

She nodded, breathing deeply as her muscles went into overdrive and flexed around him like crazy. "Fuck," she moaned, as his hip bone brushed her clitoris. "Don't stop. If you love me, don't you _dare_ stop."

He grinned, once again admiring her lawyer voice. "Wouldn't dream of it, babe."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Oh my god," she whined, feeling the fire being fanned into a furnace, consuming her whole. Almost. Focus on Troy. His penis. His muscles. His skin. His eyes. His moans. "Oh fuck," she cried. She felt her stomach begin to unravel, staring face to face with her orgasm. And it looked incredible. It looked big. And she knew, as she felt the first few waves lap at her sensitive muscles, it would be her best yet. It was coming quickly, the tidal wave sweeping every thought that didn't involve Troy from her mind. She wasn't thinking about work, her parents, or the future. She was just thinking about Troy. "Wildcat," she cried as she brought him down for a kiss, muffling her screams. The tidal wave crashed over her and her body went into a frenzy, her muscles contracting around him, her hips never ceasing her movements against his, her fingernails scraping against his skin.

He moaned against her, loving her muscles caressing his member. He even loved the scratches she was giving his back. It hurt, sure. But it was a confirmation of the feelings he was evoking her. It had been a long time since a woman had scratched his back like that. He never slowed, never allowed her to come down from her high. He just kept thrusting inside of her while she moaned and screamed his name.

Eventually, he pulled back from her kiss, gulping in some oxygen, and she let her head fall back against the wall, breathless. He chuckled. "Good?"

She shook her head. "Stanford prelaw and Yale law school and I have no words for that. No words."

He began slowing his movements, although he never fully stopped. "You seemed to enjoy it."

She lifted her head and nodded. "Of course I did. My best orgasm ever."

Eventually he stopped moving and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Can you keep going?"

She cracked a smile. "I did tell you not to stop. I think. That was such a blur."

He chuckled and cradled her to his body as he carried her back to the blanket. "You did but I thought I should give you time to catch your breath." He lay down on top of her, his hat still on his head and her arms and legs still wrapped around him.

"If I thought I couldn't cope, I would have told you," she exclaimed.

He smirked down on her, his hands resting either side of her head. "Alright then." He pulled out of her completely before slowly pushing back in, copying Gabriella's earlier speed.

She gasped, gripping his shoulders. "Give a girl a warning," she complained, although he heard her joking tone. "Do you know how sensitive I am after an orgasm?"

He rolled his eyes jokingly. "Does it feel good?"

She frowned. "What?"

"Does it feel good? Not your orgasm. Just now. At this speed. These movements. Does it feel good?" he pressed, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah but-"

"But nothing. You've got nothing to be complaining about, right?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes but sent him a smirk anyway. "Seven years, Wildcat. I want more action, less of your attitude."

He chuckled, ducking his down to kiss her lips. "Holy shit," he moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. "That orgasm sent you into a frenzy, didn't it?"

She smiled lazily, drawing patterns on his shoulders. She knew _exactly_ what he meant. Even though her orgasm had subsided a few minutes ago, her muscles were contracting firmly around him every time he thrust into her. "Just a little bit. You do know that you're the best I've ever had, right?"

He lifted his head and smiled softly. "Well, I've never met a girl who could make me cum just from kissing her neck. Or who I could make her cum from kissing her breasts."

She giggled tantalisingly. "And you've got better in seven years. Thank god you lost your habit of pulling my hair."

He frowned down at her. "You told me you liked that."

"That's because I thought you were referring to the sex, not the hair pulling!" she exclaimed between moans.

He grinned as he kissed her lips. "Even so, I'm glad you've always enjoyed the main attraction."

She closed her eyes, feeling his lips travel down to her neck, licking and nipping at her skin. At the same time, he brought her left leg from around his waist and hooked it over his shoulder, pressing it back against her chest as he sped up his thrusting a tiny bit. The wind was knocked out of her, feeling the shockwaves of pleasure intensify with the new angle. It was tighter, deeper, and his hip bone brushed her clitoris on every downward thrust. She moved her hands to the back of his neck, flexing her grip every time he thrust into her. "Oh," she cried.

Just that one cry could make him orgasm. It didn't, thank god. But after seven years, seven goddamn years, or not hearing it, he wanted to record it and play it all the time. At work. At the gym. In the shower. He usually preferred sex with her without a condom, loving the feel of her wet skin caressing his member. It felt better, more sensual, for no other reason than because it seemed more romantic to be completely skin to skin. Thus, when they were together in high school and had begun a sexual relationship, Gabriella had taken the pill. Sometimes they had used ribbed condoms for added stimulation, but mostly it was just them.

He gasped into her skin as she tugged on the hair at the base of his neck. "Oh, Brielle," he groaned, feeling her leg bend even further towards her.

She moaned in response. "Wildcat," she murmured.

He was still moving slowly but he knew that a second release was on her horizon. He moved into her line of vision and looked into her eyes, glossy with passion. "Be honest: fast or slow?"

"This speed," she gasped. "Don't speed up yet. Please."

"Anything you want," he murmured, kissing her.

She breathed deeply, looking up into his blue eyes. His penis was sliding deliciously inside of her as if they had all the time in the world, despite how they both knew she was on the edge of another release. But that was what she wanted. She wanted it to be slow and intense. She knew in that moment that both of them were here to stay. They wouldn't be apart again. At least not for long. So why should they rush?

It had always amazed her that Troy seemed to fill her. She didn't feel like there was a spot he wasn't touching. And not just physically. She'd been in love since high school. But not like this. Not where he could relax her just by looking at her. In high school, she'd been known to freak out over homework and tests, but all he had to do was look at her and she would calm down, knowing that everything would be okay because she had him.

And it was true now. No matter what happened at work or with their families or with their friends, they had each other.

He leaned down to kiss her neck, paying particular attention to the spot behind her ear and she let out a few whimpers of encouragement. He was strong and he was powerful and it warmed her heart to think that he was focussing on her pleasure and not his.

She tightened her right leg around his waist, her left still pressed firmly bag against her chest. Her walls were contracting around him as if they never wanted him to leave. And if it was physically possible, she didn't want him to pull out. But instead, she focussed on the moment, on the way he unfailingly touched her spot every time, the way he wouldn't look away from her gaze. It was building fast, gathering momentum with every single thrust. She rocked her hips, trying to push herself over the edge.

"Yes," she moaned, pulling him to her to kiss him. "Like that. Right there. Just a little...Oh! More," she mumbled. She felt one of his hands snake between their close bodies to gently massage her clitoris. "Like that," she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. Opening them a moment later, she sought his eyes and gave a few whimpers of encouragement, letting him know that she wanted everything he was giving her.

"I'm close," she mumbled, squeezing the back of his neck. "Oh my god," she moaned when the fire reignited in her veins. "I'm coming," she whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder. She rocked against him, prolonging her release. "Wildcat," she screamed into his skin, clawing at his back. "Oh god, yes!" Her nerves were burning in the best way and every loan and whimper she made was her nerves' way of saying 'Good job, Troy.'

Troy loved watching her orgasm. In fact, he just loved listening to her orgasm. Once, she and her family had gone on vacation to Hawaii and they'd been on the phone while she masturbated and that alone, without him touching himself, had made him cum. It was beautiful every single time, whether it was a celebratory session of making love like at the minute, or a rushed, passionate angry sex because of a fight. And, of course, when she orgasmed, she hugged him tighter, her limbs pulling him closer and her walls contracting around him.

He never stopped moving. In fact, he didn't slow like he had the previous time. If anything, he began slowly building his speed up. He unhooked her leg from his shoulder and smiled when she instinctively bent her knees either side of his body, cradling him between them. "Oh, Brielle," he groaned.

She giggled breathlessly, knowing straight away that another orgasm was on its way. "I know, don't stop. How are you doing?"

He pressed his face against her cheek, feeling a heat begin in his stomach. "So good. So good. You?" He lifted his head and swallowed when he saw her eyes glossy with passion. "You able to go again?"

She nodded. "Of course. It's already building. I can feel it. Fuck. Faster. Harder."

He did as she wanted, thanking the heavens that she wanted a different speed. The slow speed was wonderful and he would have continued with it if she'd wanted him to. But this was what he needed. "Better?"

She let out a cry, arching her back. "Much."

His thrusting was unrelenting. Everything that Troy had pent up was put into his thrusts: the tears, the frustration, the calls he never made to her, the love he never felt for another woman, the things he thought he wanted at eighteen, the things he knew he wanted now that he was twenty five.

He was breathing heavily, knowing that was finally going to orgasm inside of her. "I'm close, he gasped.

She nodded fervently. "Me too. Just a bit harder." She briefly closed her eyes, feeling him press the length of his body against her, the tip of his penis pressing harder against her spot that only he had ever been able to find. "Not long. Shit. Like that. Right there." She opened her eyes and swallowed. "I'm close. Keep going and _don't stop_."

He chuckled breathlessly and thrust hard than ever, pushing her back along the blanket. "You think I'm that stupid?"

She ignored his joke and instead focussed on the way her walls kept squeezing him, making him seem bigger. She wrapped her legs back around him, loving how deeply he could push into her. "I'm coming again," she whimpered. Her body released the tension, flooding her veins with pleasure. "Wildcat," she screamed, arching her back towards him, her nipples scraping against his muscled chest. Her muscles spasmed around his penis, her arms and legs tightening around his body. Her moans and cried filled the barn around them. It was intense and it was beautiful and his thrusts meant that her orgasm continued for a phenomenally long time.

Of course, as her release continued, her tightened walls, spasming muscles, triggered his own release and he buried his face in her neck, releasing a series of guttural moans into her skin. "Oh, Brielle," he groaned. His body was on fire, every place her skin touched his igniting a furnace. His member was being milked by her vaginal muscles that were contracting around him in a frenzy. He spilled his seed into the condom, still moving slowly inside of her. He was gasping for breath, never feeling such an intense heat before.

When their bodies began slowing down, he lifted his head and kissed her lips while he pulled out of her. While she lay there, catching her breath, he took the condom off and wrapped it in a napkin so that none of those little guys would get near Gabriella. He then lay next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "You okay?" he whispered, kissing her temple.

She snuggled into him and giggled tired. "Of course. That was amazing."

He smiled into her skin. "I know. You're really staying?"

She looked up into his eyes, touching his cheek. "Yeah. I mean, I might have to travel for work from time to time. But I'm here to stay."

He grinned and pressed his lips to hers. After a while of just basking in each other's afterglows, they began getting dressed. After four orgasms, Gabriella finally took off Troy's shirt and threw it to him. She dressed back in her shirt, skirt and blazer, but left her tousled hair down.

He gripped her hips and pulled her towards him. "Well, I think that beats any welcome party you could've expected, right?"

She kissed him and checked her phone. "You're right, of course. But as fun as this was, I should get going. I have a lot of unpacking to do. You can come with me and stay the night, if you want."

He frowned. "That's sweet, babe, but I don't think my hardware can cope with anymore."

She laughed. "I didn't mean that. Honey, _I_ can't cope with anymore. I meant to just have dinner and sleep over."

A look of relief graced his face. "That sounds great. I'd love to. I'll meet you there, though. I'd better stay and clear all of this away."

She nodded in understanding. "Of course."

"I'll walk you to your car," he murmured. They put their shoes on and Gabriella grabbed her bag before they left the barn and headed towards the reception area. They passed through, waving to the high school girl.

Gabriella unlocked her car and threw her bag inside. "Thanks for the welcome. I wasn't sure you'd want me back."

He sighed as he wrapped her in his arms. "Of course I do." He kissed her hair and pulled back, looking into her eyes. "Never letting you go."

"Good." She leaned up to kiss his lips and then got in her car, rolling the driver's window down. "I'll see you back in my place."

He grinned and ducked inside of the window to kiss her one last time. "Of course. I love you."

She blushed. "I love you, too." She put the car in reverse and twisted her head to back out of the parking space. She was about to put it in drive to go down the country lane when she heard Troy call for her.

"Gabi!" He approached her car.

"Yeah?"

"After that performance, you're welcome at the ranch anytime." He smirked down at her.

She rolled her eyes but sent him a playful grin, waving at him. "See you soon, Honey."

He watched her drive away, waving at her through the back windscreen.

The high school girl approached him and frowned. "Who was that?"

Troy sighed with a bright smile on his face. "My future wife."

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that. This has been my longest story to date with over 12, 000 words!**

**I need your help for my next story. It will either be another instalment of the Guilty Pleasure saga or the Sex Education story. So it's up to you which one you'd prefer. I'd also like some suggestions for the concept. For Guilty Pleasure it could be when Gabriella's in college, their honeymoon or in the future when they have kids. Or something else you can think of. If it's for Sex Ed, it could be any of the places I listed in the AN at the end of the first chapter or somewhere I haven't thought of. A new reviewer suggested them going on a school trip which sounds amazing.**

**I'd also like some ideas for reasons they would have sex where/when they do. I won't necessarily choose the one that gets the most suggestions but the one that I like the best.**

**I'm still looking to co-write if anyone's interested!**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
